Potco Guilds Wiki
Welcome to Potco Guilds Wiki This is a wiki about the guilds in POTCO. EITC guilds, Navy guilds, any guilds. These types of Potco wikis are like sub-wikis. There is no need to be mean. We aren't trying to start a "Wiki War". If your only here to tell us there's already POTCO Wikis then leave. There is no need to come here only to argue. Anyone may join the Wiki. Though, If you are only here to argue, why come? Some good ways to start your journey on this Wiki: #Make an account, and add to your user page. Be sure to add what guild your in. #Make a page for your guild. *Be sure to include the Guildmaster and notable Members. *Add outfits, if your guild has them. *Add a good screenshot of a few Members, and be sure to include which members they are. *List the Rankings if your guild has them. *Explain your guilds style, and what type it is, so it can be under a category. #Write a blog post! #Send a friend of guild member a hello message. #Fix a spelling mistake on a page! #Fill in info that you know to a page that needs more info! Need any help? Ask one of our admins! User:CaptainGoldvane2 - Wiki President. Cuchifrito1216 - Admin of Guild Pages Simon Treasurehawk - Admin of Categories. Rules: User Rules : Coming Soon Rollback Rules : '''Coming Soon '''Admin Rules : *To be an admin, you must have an edit count of 45, or be chosen by a Bur. *Only Admins can vote on a new Admin. *Do not ban a user without having another Admin agree. 'Bur Rules :'Coming Soon. Spania and Eternal Warlordz. Congrats on winning the competition! This months FAOTM is.. EITC Guilds! The EITC Guilds were started in 2009. First, Benjamin Macmorgan created the Co. Empire. It soon crumbled, but the EITC's Guilds did not fall, for more were created. Elites of Co, lead by the new leader, Captain Leon was created. United Empire, Macmorgan's second EITC Guild was created. And many others, such as Co. Republic, a mass army lead by Cad Bane. All three claim they own the EITC Guild franchise, but who will claim the spot? Currently, the EITC have put taxes out in the Caribbean. Gaining enemies, such as the 5th Brethren Court, the EITC struggle to survive. Plus, the Francis Brigade has been taking out their sea lines. But not all is dim for the EITC, for Captain Leon, Benjamin Macmorgan, Samuel Redbeard, and Cad Bane have been putting up good strong battles against others. NOTE - The FAOTM is on hold untill May due to inactiveness. Vote For Featured Article of the Month! FAOTM Treasurehunter Inc. Francis Brigade Navy Guilds Bountyhunter Guilds If you're going to suggest a new article for next time, leave a message here. Admins: #Captaingoldvane2 - Wiki President. #Cuchifrito1216 Admin of Guild Pages. #Simon Treasurehawk - Admin of Categories. #Tama63 - Admin of Userbox Development Ranks Available: #Vice President. #Head of lower admins. #Admin of Guild Sections. #Rollback #1 #Rollback #2 #Rollback #3 If you think your good enough and tough enough to be an admin, Contribute greatly and perhaps you will get a little promotion! *NOTE - You must have an edit count of 45 and edit the Wiki once a week to become an admin. Latest activity Category:Browse